Crystal shards
by Shiro Amethyst
Summary: Kaname tidak pernah memberi perhatian lain kecuali pada kebahagiaan Yuki. Tapi, bertemu dengan manusia itu telah berhasil menarik perhatiannya dan keinginan untuk melindungi dia. Sayangnya manusia ini juga memiliki rahasia gelap. Kaze


**Disclaimer : Vampire Knight - Matsuri Hino**

A/N : Fic ini adalah quest berchapter yang dipaksakan temanku, si Haru. (padahal sudah ada 1 tunggakan fic. Dan aku tidak punya banyak waktu hiks). Tapi karena aku sayang padanya kuusahakan #Hug+kick

Dan khususnya ini juga kupersembahkan untuk Senpai dan Readers pecinta KanZe silakan menikmati. Tidak tanggung OOC dan gaje apalagi Typos, karena itu aku menerima flames yang sebenarnya tidak efek hehe. (maklum author baja sih#Buagh)

Akhir kata? semangat KANAseME dan Zero-Uke #DorBughPletak

Oh ya. Aku menyelipkan 2 OC yaitu :  
Anzu yang sebagai adik Yagari toga dan Riko, anak perempuannya.

* * *

.

.

(o_O)v

.

.

* * *

"Zero!" panggil seorang wanita yang menghentikan langkah cepat anak laki-laki berambut silver.

Wanita ini Anzu, yang biasa dipanggil An menghampiri Zero. Wanita dengan rambut hitam dan mata biru ini khawatir. "Mau pergi kemana, Zero?"

"Bibi An, Aku hanya ingin berkeliling kota ini." Jawab Zero tenang sambil memberikan tatapan memohon. Sayangnya Anzu sudah terbiasa dan mengacuhkan tatapan manis Zero.

"Tidak, Zero. Kau tidak bisa." Anzu tegas menolak. "sebentar lagi Yagari pasti menjemputmu."

Zero kecewa dan tidak sadar cemberut mendengar penolakan.

Sedangkan Anzu menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi dan berteriak 'Kawai' pada wajah cantik manis yang tidak sadar memperlihatkan ekspresi menggemaskan.

Anzu menunduk ketika ia merasa tarikan lemah di celananya. "Riko?" Anzu bertanya dan berlutut untuk menatap gadis kecil berkuncir kuda.

"Ibu, hari ini paman Yagari tidak datang lagi." Jawab Riko sedikit cadel.

"Eeh, benarkah Sayang?" Anzu kesal tapi tetap berbicara lembut pada anaknya.

Riko mengangguk dan menyerahkan ponsel pada ibunya. "Baru saja paman mengatakannya, ibu."

Anzu tersenyum pada Riko dan kemudian memplototi ponsel yang sekarang digenggamnya. _'Dasar kakak bodoh. Terlalu sibuk atau takut berbicara, ya?'_ Cela Riko dalam pikirannya dan merniat memanggil nomer Yagari lagi.

Zero menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya. Zero merasa bersalah. Karena dialah alasan utama Anzu dan Riko juga berada di kota ini.

Yagari telah meminta (Baca : paksa) Anzu untuk mengantar Zero ke kota ini.

Anzu rela dan menerimanya tanpa pikir panjang. Padahal saat itu Anzu sendiri memiliki rencana untuk bertemu dengan beberapa kolega dan sudah memiliki tiket pesawat di tangannya dan siap pergi ke salah satu perusahaannya di Paris. Riko juga baru saja sembuh dari demamnya.

Karena itu Zero bersikeras untuk pergi ke kota ini sendiri. Dengan begitu, bibi Anzu seharusnya tidak membatalkan janji hanya untuknya dan Riko bisa memiliki waktu istirahat lebih baik.

Sayangnya Anzu sendiri menolak dan dia membantah jika mengantar Zero bukanlah beban. Bahkan Riko juga bersikeras bahwa dia tidak ingin saudara besarnya yang manis dan cantik (Baca : Zero) pergi ke kota asing sendirian dan kesepian.

Akhirnya Zero kalah. Zero tahu seberapa tulus bibi Anzu dan Riko ingin membantunya. Zero bisa melihatnya dari mata dan senyum lembut yang berada di bibir mereka. Anzu dan Riko benar-benar peduli pada Zero.

Dan Zero sangat bahagia berada diantara mereka. Bersyukur dengan kebaikan dan kehangatan tanpa pamrih dari keluarga yang mengasuh Zero sampai saat ini.

Padahal dia hanyanlah orang asing. Anak yang dilindungi gratis tanpa syarat dan tidak memiliki garis darah dari keluarga Yagari.

Zero selalu merasa bersalah karena menyusahkan mereka, bahkan sekarang rasa bersalah itu semakin besar dan besar. Itu membuat rasa sesak di dadanya dan bahkan napas Zero menjadi sedikit gemetar karenanya.

Apalagi melihat wajah serius dan marah ketika bibi Anzu berbicara di ponselnya. Zero tidak bisa menebak apa yaang dibicarakan Anzu.

Tapi terus-menerus melihat wajah lelah, marah dan gusar dari bibi Anzu membuat Zero sakit. Dan membuat Zero merasa sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab atas semua itu.

Ya, sementara mereka tidak menganggap Zero beban.

Bagi Zero itu berbeda.

Zero adalah anak yang selalu menyusahkan mereka dan tentu Zero cukup tahu diri untuk menyadarinya sendiri.

Tapi, mereka tetap memperlakukan Zero selayaknya saudara sendiri. Khususnya Toga Yagari, dia adalah salah satunya yang menganggap Zero anaknya sendiri.

Meskipun Yagari terkadang bersikap kasar, pemarah dan tidak peduli, tapi sesungguhnya di dalam hati Yagari peduli.

Sesungguhnya Yagari sangat peduli pada Zero.

Hanya dengan merasa tangan besar di kepalanya dan pelukan singkat namun hangat dari Yagari sudah menceritakan semuanya. Bahkan tanpa bicara dan hanya melalui tindakan ringan itu sudah cukup baginya.

Sudah cukup bagi Zero, Karena dia tahu itu dan selalu tahu.

Betapa hangat dan membahagiakan memiliki seseorang yang peduli bagimu. Bahkan ketika seseorang itu mencoba menyembunyikan kasih sayang darimu. Mata itu akan mendustai tindakanmu, karena mata itu mencerminkan kasih sayang yang berasal dari hatimu

Sesungguhnya tindakan lebih berharga dari kata-kata itu sendiri.

Bahkan ketika kata-kata tidak lagi menjadi cara yang dipilih untuk menyampaikan kasih sayangmu. Memilih berbagai tindakan untuk menghadapi seseorang yang kau sayang merupakan cara lain untuk menggambarkan seberapa besar kepedulianmu.

Luka di mata Yagari adalah salah satu bukti kasih sayang itu sendiri.

Bukti kasih dan ingin melindungi apa yang berharga di dalam hati.

Melindungi seseorang yang begitu berarti dalam kehidupan ini.

Ya, Yagari Toga benar-benar menyayangi Zero.

Mempercayai, menyayangi sepenuh hati dan ingin melindungi sampai akhir, itu adalah apa yang Yagari Toga akan berikan pada Zero. Tapi, tentu saja sebagai Master hunter dia memiliki caranya sendiri.

Zero menghormati Yagari sama seperti dia menghormati ayahnya. Bagi Zero, Yagari Toga adalah sosok ayah yang selama ini hilang dari kehidupannya. Yagari adalah salah satu potongan yang berharga dalam hati Zero.

Setelah semua, Zero telah kehilangan semuanya. Dan Zero membenci malam itu.

Malam dimana dia kehilangan keluarganya, kehilangan sebagian besar hatinya dan meninggalkan dia hancur menyedihkan dalam genangan darah dan air mata.

Namun dunia ini tidaklah berakhir begitu saja. Meskipun perasaan seseorang telah hancur berkeping-keping dan menjerit dalam penderitaan.

'_Zero.'_ Anzu berpaling dari ponselnya dan merasa sedih ketika melihat Zero.

Zero sedikit membungkuk dan menundukkan kepala sambil lengannya memeluk dirinya sendiri protektif. Napas tidak merata membuat uap di sekelilig wajahnya dan pada kedua tangannya yang mencengkram lengan mantelnya terlihat bergetar. Zero tampak rapuh, sendirian dan hancur disaat yang bersamaan.

Anzu tahu jika Zero sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan keluargannya, Kiryuu.

Takdir yang kejam telah memilih dan menghacurkan anak laki-laki tidak berdosa ini.

Ini membuat Anzu ingin menangis bersama anak ini. Tapi Anzu tidak dan ia memilih menjadi lebih kuat, karena jika dia menangis bagaimana dia bisa memberikan keyakinan pada anak ini.

Anzu tidak bisa menghapus seluruh kesedihan Zero. Namun satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah terus berada disisinya saat dia membutuhkan dan menawarkan kenyamanan untuk menopang semangatnya yang hilang. Memeluk Zero dan memberikan senyum lembut sembari menghapus air mata yang berada di pipi anak ini dengan ibu jarinya. Anzu selalu hanya bisa melakukan itu untuk menghibur anak laki-laki yang hancur.

"Zero." Anzu tersenyum sayang sambil mengusap lembut kepala Zero.

Zero sedikit tersentak dan dia mengambil napas dalam.

Anzu berpura-pura tidak melihat kesusahan Zero dan terus berbicara dengan nada riang seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun.

Anzu berbicara dengan nada menggoda, mencoba untuk mengalihkan Zero dari pikiranya. "Aku pikir sekarang kau bisa pergi mengelilingi kota ini. Terkurung di ruangan yang sama beberapa hari ini bukanlah pilihan baik bagi anak lelaki, ya..." Riko menyeringai. "Kecuali bagi perawan yang akan menikah, Upss maksudku perjaka kok."

Riko melingkarkan tangannya erat disalah satu kaki Zero. Riko yang juga menyadari kesedihan Zero ikut berusaha menghiburnya. "Ya! Pergi dan menikmati kota ini. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah cantik Zero-nii menjadi berjamur karena terus terkurung di kamar!"

"Zero-chan yang cantik dan manis harus merasakan udara bebas!" Ucap Riko dan Anzu bersamaan. Paduan suara diselingi tawa dari ibu dan anak ini ternyata berhasil mengganggu Zero.

"Bibi Ann, Riko-chan sangat bermaksud." Zero cemberut ketika lagi-lagi merasa disindir karena fitur wajahnya.

"Laki-laki tidak cantik bibi An, dan Riko-chan jangan terus menyebutku cantik. Karena aku tampan." Balas Zero percaya diri.

"Tapi, Zero-nii benar-benar cantik!" Riko tertawa ketika Zero menatap ngeri.

"Pergilah dan kembali tepat waktu, Zero. Kota di malam hari berbahaya." Anzu tersenyum lembut sambil merapikan Syal yang melilit leher Zero.

Zero tersenyum kembali karena merasakan kehangatan ini. Senyum keibuan dari Anzu dan tawa indah Riko selalu berhasil mengalihkan kesedihannya.

Selalu kehangatan dan kasih sayang ini menyelamatkan Zero dari perasaan mengerikan yang menenggelamkan.

"Aku janji bibi An," Zero memeluk Anzu. "Terima kasih..."

Zero kemudian berjongkok dan mencium pipi Riko. "Jangan nakal Riko-chan dan beristirahat dengan baik, ok." Zero mengacak-ngacak rambut Riko.

Riko tertawa lagi dan mencium kembali pipi Zero. "Menikmati angin dan kota ini, Zero-nii."

Zero tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian berdiri.

"Jangan pernah menghapiri daerah sepi apalagi gang gelap di kota ini. Ingat ini, Zero." Anzu memperingatkan tegas dan Zero berjanji.

"Iya bibi An, aku janji dan akan selalu hati-hati." Zero ingin memutar matanya sekali lagi ketika merasa diperlakukan sebagai anak kecil yang lemah. Demi tuhan, dia adalah seorang anak laki-laki 16 tahun dan Zero tahu cara mempertahankan diri, tentu saja.

"Sampai jumpa Riko-chan, dan bibi An. Aku akan kembali sembelum matahari terbenam, ok." Ucap Zero ketika berbalik dan melangkah pergi sambil melambaikan tangan.

Anzu mendesah ketika melihat siulet Zero akhirnya menghilang di tikungan jalan.

"Semoga saja tidak terjadi apapun pada anak ini." Anzu cemas karena di Kota ini sangat berbahaya.

Tapi mau tidak mau Anzu harus membiarkan Zero memiliki waktunya sendiri, menenangkan diri. Menyendiri setelah mengingat mimpi buruknya adalah salah satu kebiasaan Zero.

Ya, kota ini bergitu gelap dan berbahaya melebihi pikiran manusia.

Vampire dan lebih tepatnya pureblood terkuat ada di kota ini.

Mereka 'vampire' berkumpul di satu tempat itu.

Yaitu, Cross Academy.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N : Terimakasih untuk kalian sudah membaca fic ini.

Ryuu : #TendangHaru

Haru : #balesTendangRyuu

Ryuu+Haru : #Saling tendang menendang#


End file.
